Cette chose douce et sucrée
by traveling book's
Summary: Le gout de tes lèvres, l'odeur de ton corps, ton regard qui pour moi n'a rien d'effrayant, le son de ta voix. Tout, j'aime tout chez toi. Tu es le dragon, moi le tigre et nous serons ensemble pour toujours, n'est ce pas Ryuuji ? Ensemble nous la chercherons et nous finirons bien par la trouver, cette chose douce et sucrée, même si je sais qu'elle a toujours été là, devant nos yeux.


Voici une petite fic sur Toradora. J'ai essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer après et voilà ce que ça donne. Une toute petite fic écrite sur un coup de tête. Bonne lecture.

C'était fini. Sa vie de lycéen touchait enfin à sa fin. Tout le monde avait trouvé un but, une chose à faire après la remise des diplômes. Yusaku allait rejoindre la présidente aux États-Unis, Minori allait travailler encore plus dur pour le championnat de softball, Ami allait continuer son travail de top Model, tout en continuant d'avancer sur ce chemin que nous empruntons tout les deux.

Quand à lui, il allait attendre patiemment son retour. Même si cela devrait prendre dix ans, il l'attendrait. Il sourit à cette pensée et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand il l'a vit. Cette chevelure café si caractéristique. Alors, n'écoutant plus que son cœur, il courut. Il courut sans s'arrêter. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Elle était revenu, enfin. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe qu'il découvrit vide. Il soupira. C'était bien digne d'elle. Il ouvrit le placard à balais et elle était là. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour rentrer dans un espace si petit.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il.

Je voulais te surprendre, répond-t-elle avec une moue déçue.

Je t'aime.

Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes tout à coup ? Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle lui donna un coup de tête.

Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Ça fait mal !

Il y a d'autres occasions pour dire des choses comme ça !

Épouse moi.

Évidemment, pourquoi crois tu que je sois revenu sinon ? Son air gêné la rendait adorable. Il sourit.

Alors embrasse moi.

Quoi ? Maintenant tout de suite ? S'alarma-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Il fit oui d'un signe de tête et elle s'approcha, en murmurant un faible « imbécile de chien »

Leurs visages étaient proches, si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Elle voyait le moindre détail de son visage. Son regard n'avait plus rien d'inquiétant. Il la regardait de la manière la plus douce possible. Jamais on ne l'avait regarder comme ça. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait aimer autant. Elle était décidément folle amoureuse de ce garçon, même si elle ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais. Une douleur lancinante sur son front perturba sa contemplation. Il l'avait frappé.

Aie !

Ça c'était pour m'avoir frappé tout à l'heure !

Tu me le paieras imbé...

Sa phrase fut aspiré par les lèvres de son fiancé. Ses lèvres si douces et si râpeuses. Si masculines et carrées. Elles avaient un goût d'orange. Un goût à la fois sucré et acide. Elle lui rendit son baiser et ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Leurs cœurs semblaient battre à l'unisson, leurs souffles se mélangeaient et ils se noyaient dans la profondeur des yeux de l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'ensemble ils dirent les mots tant redoutés, tant attendus, trois petits mots qui avaient changés leurs vies : Je t'aime.

Une forêt de chênes et de cerisiers en fleurs. Quel spectacle magnifique. Il était debout, fier et droit sur une estrade, accompagné du prêtre et de Yusaku qu'il avait pris comme témoin. Une arcade toute simple où grimpait du lierre et des lilas se dressait au dessus de leurs têtes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul banc, où étaient assis sa mère et ses grands parents, ainsi que la mère de Taïga. Elle avait réussi à la convaincre de venir finalement. Yasuko pleurait . Elle avait emmener la cage d'Inko-chan qui était posée à ses pieds. Ryuuji sourit. Sa mère sera toujours la même.

Yusaku lui tapota l'épaule. Il se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogatif et son ami pointa du doigt le chemin qui s'étendait devant eux. Le futur marié écarquilla les yeux. Sa fiancée avançait vers lui, au bras de son père qui était au bord des larmes. Elle était belle, si belle dans sa robe blanche toute simple sans manche ni bretelles. Elle n'avait pas cherché à se faire de fausse poitrine. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux dans un chignon pareil à celui qu'elle avait pour la soirée de noël, mais entourée d'une couronne de fleurs blanches. Ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par une légère touche de crayon et ses lèvres semblaient plus pulpeuses et plus brillantes. Un voile en dentelle blanche voilait légèrement son beau visage et une longue traîne était portée par Ami et Minori, elles aussi magnifiques dans leurs robes blanches.

Elles étaient si fières, Minori, toujours aussi enjouée, malgré la déception dans son regard et Ami avait cette fois joué la carte de la sobriété et n'essayait pas de piquer la vedette à son ennemi pour la première fois. Taïga était enfin arrivée à l'estrade. Ses souliers de verres semblaient sortis d'un conte de fée et elle même brillait. Elle était époustouflante. Elle se tourna vers son amant et le prêtre commença son discours, bien que personne ne l'écouta. Bientôt vint le moment des vœux. Ryuuji se lança et dit tout en fixant sa bien aimée :

Je sais bien que tu avais dit ne pas avoir besoin de vœux, mais je t'en dit quand même. Je jure de t'aimer chaque jour et de te faire découvrir des choses amusantes. Je te jure de fonder une famille encore mieux et de continuer mon chemin avec toi. Après tout tu es le tigre, je suis le dragon et même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je traverserai l'espace temps pour te rejoindre.

Ryuuji Takasu, voulez vous prendre, ici présente Taïga Aisaka pour épouse ?

Oui.

Et vous Voulez vous prendre ce jeune homme pour époux et promettez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir pour l'éternité ?

Évidemment.

Je vous déclare unis par le lien sacré du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

La jeune femme ressentit une fois de plus le goût sucré de son époux, encore plus que les autres fois. Comme si un feux d'artifice se déclenchait dans sa poitrine, comme si une avalanche de chaleur et de tendresse s'insinuait en elle par tout les pores de sa peau. Comme si une poussée de croissance la prenait d'un coup et la mettait au dessus de tout les autres. En cet instant elle se sentait grande. Plus grande que quiconque. Elle connut l'amour qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Ainsi, cette chose douce et sucrée

Invisible aux yeux des hommes et cachée par le monde.

Cette chose que seule celui qui le mérite peut découvrir

Cette chose tellement fantastique que si son existence était connu tout le monde souhaiterait l'avoir

Nous l'avions découvert.

Ainsi le tigre s'unit au dragon.


End file.
